


【刁歌】Pygmalion

by steelvelvet



Series: Hugo Hu [5]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, wild goose lake
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Mind Control, Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelvelvet/pseuds/steelvelvet
Summary: 一句咒语。





	【刁歌】Pygmalion

【刁歌PωP】Pygmalion

Warning：片场play，daddy kink，希腊神话neta，轻微精神控制

“盖拉蒂。”那个男人唤他。

仿佛突然一束小小的烟花盛开在体内，Hugo进入燥热的晕眩，周围是简陋的旅店搭景，昏暗暧昧的粉紫色灯光像轻烟一样笼罩，搭档和群演三三两两地散去。

“盖拉蒂，到这里来。” Hugo低着头从下往上看向男人，神色安静。他有一双桃花般的眼睛，此刻瞳仁不正常地放大，清透的琥珀在光晕下混沌。凌乱的卷毛落下一丝搭在他的眼窝，这只漂亮的长毛猫带着周身的热力一步步走到男人面前，向他伸出手。

“你准备好了吗？”

他准备好了。

他一直在准备。有一段时间他把自己折磨得精神恍惚。白天他梦见荒凉的雨夜森林，天地间是瓢泼的水雾，世界好像一个巨大的鱼缸，而他是唯一的鱼。

他从梦中潜上岸，惊喘着在世界边缘吐出一个气泡。

男人牵住他的手。他的手更大，更厚，虎口有久伏案前形成的笔茧。他身上有他熟悉的烟草味，站起来的阴影可以将他罩在里面，这一切都使他安心。从前的某个时候，小猫误闯进守林员的森林，它想要得到森林的接纳和庇护。可它不知道要如何做，它是一只向往着野外的家猫，而森林里的豹子和狼群都是那么熟稔，它们都已是这森林的主人。它在遮天蔽日的密林中奔跑着，被烂掉的树桩绊倒，身上织好的小毛衣扯破了，但它是一只勇敢的猫，它抽抽搭搭地说。

“我准备好了，daddy。”

这诱人的错误一旦犯下无法避免。塞浦路斯王国不是没有美丽的造物。皮格马利翁喜欢威严的虎豹，奇异的猫头鹰，冷酷的狼，但他一直想要有自己最好的成品。他雕刻它们，轻盈和钝重的刻刀轻轻滑去象牙细腻的碎屑。它们有着许许多多的眼睛，透露出各式各样的焦躁、欲望，镇定或游刃有余的野心。

直到他看见一双眼睛。

惊惶的，干净的，猫的瞳仁。

小猫环坐在他膝上，漂亮的脸庞透出病态的潮红。他轻巧地用卷卷的发丝去蹭男人的颈窝，看到男人痒得抖了一下后像小孩一样被自己的恶作剧逗笑。男人无奈地捏住他小巧的脸颊，侧过头沿着细细的脖颈向下啄吻。Hugo几乎是立刻就软绵绵地向后仰去，对天花板露出喉结，像只折颈的天鹅。

“你今天表现得很好，”男人的唇抵在颈侧与肩膀相接处，伸出舌头扫过细嫩的皮肤，听见一声急促的提气，“后面你需要学会怎么表现力竭的极致。”猫咪在迷蒙中下意识地端坐点头，这形成反射的好学生习惯收获了男人宠溺的笑意。他的宝贝总是这么聪明又灵巧，这机敏的小鹿。

圈住纤长的双腿，男人挺身将他抱起来压到旅店简陋的弹簧床上，粗糙的做旧被单让豌豆公主轻轻地皱了下眉。小小的眉间漩涡松开又紧绷，男人的一只手不知什么时候钻进衬衫，用指腹摩擦着立起来的乳头玩弄，使它们变得像小豆一样硬挺。软软的乳肉被挤压推开，猫咪难捱地轻哼出声。

用唇舌吞掉了身下人的嘤咛，另一只手沾了粘腻的润滑液开始攻城掠地。前后被同时填满，充足的饱胀感使他不停地发抖和喘息。一指变为剪刀式的开拓，再变为旋转的三指，Hugo带着微弱的泣声抱住身上的男人发出邀请。

“进来daddy”

没有多余的言语，雷厉风行的男人挺身插入，充分润滑过的小穴滑腻而紧致，嫩肉牢牢咬住入侵者，再细密地吮吸。男人拉起对方的小腿，用力一下一下地顶腰。猫咪发出尖利的惊喘，目光里是纯然的惶恐，清液顺着艳红的穴肉翻出流下雪白的大腿，蜿蜒地拖行出粘痕。

“惊惶的状态要维持整个过程。”男人安慰式地低下头吮舔粉红的乳尖，用齿列咬住一点尖端轻轻摩擦。Hugo哭泣着叫出声，泪珠凝在眼角，条件反射地弹起上半身又脱力地落下，而后颤巍巍地向身上的男人自觉献上饱胀的胸乳。男人早就发现胸部是他最敏感的地方之一，甚至有时可以全凭这丰满的刺激达到小高潮，他毫不吝惜这送上门的美餐，一手一舌将它们玩了个透彻。不久他感到包裹住自己的嫩肉正在一缩一缩地痉挛。他沉默着停止了抽送，看着身下的美人一边流泪一边主动在他的肉棒上使劲抽插着自己。

他托起猫咪瘫软的上半身，沿着下颌线舔舐湿漉漉的脸颊。猫咪喘着气，神情茫然，好像不明白发生了什么。他将人抱起抵到旅店窗边的圈背椅上，动作温柔地交叉反剪住人的双手，让男孩面对着斑驳的玻璃，再次将自己送了进去。

这一次来得缓慢又缱绻。男孩在快感的余韵中看着反射出的自己迷蒙地眨眼。

“眨一次眼就够了。”

Hugo闭上眼颤动着睫羽，他有着绝妙的眼睛弧度，像锐利的蝴蝶翅膀，又像柔美的鲸。他睁开眼睛。

蝴蝶扇动起来，鲸游弋起来，睫毛温柔而缠绵地拍打下眼睑。男人静止地看着他的脸，发出醉酒般的喟叹。

“我可以变成你想要的任何样子，Daddy。你是我的创造者。”

他仍然是哭着高潮了，射出的精液沾了男人满手。他委屈地蹭到男人面前，带着令人心悸的短促的喘息，用小而柔软的红舌舔男人带着胡茬的下巴。年长的人低沉地笑，用不带体液的手抚摸他的头顶。小猫乖巧地瑟缩在男人怀里，轻轻嘟起唇瓣，索要一个吻。

男人当然满足了他。乖孩子理应获得奖励。

很久之后的某个场合。男孩坐在车里，柔软地向他倚去，一双明眸望向他，抿着嘴不说话，“... ...”

不需要语言，男人同感了他的紧张，递出酒瓶，在他耳侧轻轻地喊：“盖拉蒂。”

男孩浑身发烫，精心打理的流云鬓下，眼瞳透出一汪春色。

导演目送他的男孩走了出去，灼灼目光刻在他的背后。作为一个幕后工作者，他喜欢在摄像机后默默地观察，作品而不是面对面的语言才是他与世界交流的方式。那么脆弱，柔软，透明，是多么好的一块材料啊。走上红毯，镁光灯开始闪烁，他会惊艳世界，成为他最得意的艺术品。

**Author's Note:**

> *皮格马利翁的故事：  
> 塞浦路斯的国王皮格马利翁是一位有名的雕塑家。他塑造了一位异常可爱的象牙少女雕像以致于爱上了它，取名盖拉蒂，与一位著名的海洋仙女同名。他拥抱它、亲吻它，但是它始终是一尊雕像。绝望中，他来到阿芙洛狄忒的神殿寻求帮助。他献上丰盛的祭祀品，并且深情地祷告，祈求这位女神赐给他一位如同盖拉蒂一样的妻子。回家后，他径直来到雕像旁。就在他凝视它的时候，雕像开始有了变化。它的脸颊开始呈现出微弱的血色，它的眼睛释放出光芒，它的唇轻轻开启，现出甜蜜的微笑。盖拉蒂走向他的时候，皮格马利翁站在那儿，说不出话来。不久屋子里响起她银铃般悦耳的声音。他的雕塑成了他的妻子。“皮格马利翁效应”成为一个人只要对艺术对象有着执着的追求精神，便会发生艺术感应的代名词。也直引为某人培养、改造其他人，把对方当作橡皮泥一样捏成自己理想中的完美极致。


End file.
